Forgotten
by Darkfire Galaxy
Summary: This is my first published story on this site. This is my view on what might happen thirty years after the 'incident' if all the circumstances were right and outside factors got involved. Mainly an attempt at a horror, but the phone calls at the start of each night in the games were always funny, so this may turn into more of a comedic horror. I don't know yet.
1. Chapter 1

Five Nights at Freddy's

Forgotten

Chapter 1

"Are you sure this ride's going to turn a profit?" the driver asked.

"Mike, don't question me on this!" the passenger snapped. "This is the last project I'll set up where I'm in charge and then if this flops I'll seek employment under someone. But for this thing to work, I need those animatrons, so you'd better be right about where this scrap yard actually is."

"Martin, what did I tell you? I may have amnesia, but I remember something about animatrons and I remember the scrap yard that they were stashed in." The black truck pulled into the scrap yard. Mike and Martin jumped out and ran to the lockup while Mike pulled a keychain that was crammed full of keys from his belt.

"Do you remember which key it is?" Martin asked excitedly.

"We could be here a while." Mike confirmed.

Half an hour later, Mike finally found the right key, and the two of them scrambled inside the lock-up. Mike remembered the disused storage container vaguely. He remembered the animatrons being decommissioned, but couldn't for the life of him think why.

"Just to warn you, I seem to remember something about the fox one being twitchy." Mike told Martin. "I don't think it's a good idea to let him near the kids."

"Thank you, Mike." Martin said. "This will make me a very rich man. And as promised, you get fifty per cent of the profit. Now, can you

give me a hand loading them?"

"Okay, fine." Mike muttered. He couldn't quite remember their names, but Freddy Fazbear was the obvious one. The entire pizza restaurant he used to belong to was themed after him. Then there were the purple rabbit and the chicken thing with the 'Let's Eat' bib on. Mike remembered a strong feeling of detest for her. She didn't even look that feminine. She just looked demonic. Regardless, Martin grabbed her feet and they loaded her onto the truck. The fox-pirate-thing was next, followed by the purple rabbit that looked more like a hippo from a certain angle. Finally, it was the turn of Freddy himself. They lifted him in to the back of the truck and Martin went to get in. It was strange though, he vaguely recalled a spare Freddy animatron with golden fur. Maybe he just imagined that one. It was nowhere in the lock-up, that was for sure. He tethered down the four that were in the back and sat himself back in the driver's seat. But as they left and sped down the road, the thought of that golden Freddy never left his mind.

The scrap yard owner saw the open lock-up doors and ran down from his overlook booth to try and stop the truck from leaving. By the time he got to the two open lock-ups, the truck was long gone. Then to his horror, he realised exactly which lock-ups were open. One of them contained the Fazbear Pizzeria animatrons. They were fine, provided they weren't activated. Even then it wasn't that bad unless you were a human being. But the other one contained something else. It was something far, far worse than all of those animatrons put together.

'Surely not.' the owner thought. 'There's no way in hell they could have been that stupid!' Then the owner noticed something that chilled him right through. The second lock-up had been forced open from the inside. It hadn't been taken. It had escaped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mike and Martin pulled up at the gates to the fairground and Martin showed his ride owner's ID to the guard so he would let them in. They drove to Martin's horror ride and pulled up to unload the animatrons. Martin excitedly flung open the truck and took in the sight of the disused mechanical mascots all in the back.

"Let's get the five of them inside and clean them up." Martin ordered to his crew of engineers, who were finishing up final preparations on the main ride and walking over to inspect the animatrons for themselves.

"Hang on; there were only four in the lock-up." Mike said.

"No; there are Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and the golden rabbit." Martin said.

"What golden rabbit?" Mike asked. He went round to have a look for himself. Sure enough, four animatrons were tied down in the back of the truck, and a golden rabbit animatron sitting with its back propped against the right wall. "Where did he come from? There was no golden rabbit!" Mike was struggling to get his head around this. "You were there, Martin. We never loaded that gold animatron. I would have tied it down if we had."

"Does it matter?" Martin asked. "An extra animatron means extra profit. I for one am not going to complain."

"You can't just use an animatron that isn't yours." Mike said.

"Why can I not?" Martin countered. "It was in a scrap yard lock-up. No one was going to come back for it, so no one's going to miss it." He signalled to the engineers who started unloading the five animatrons. "Get the metal polished, the fur washed, the electrics thoroughly checked and replaced as needed and use soap when you clean them. These guys literally smell like death. I'm trying to scare kids, not stink them out."

The engineers carted the animatrons inside and instantly started work. Several buckets of hot, soapy water later, the worst of the grime was gone, but the smell was still strong. The animatrons were looking slightly better, but the rabbit, which the Engineers had nicknamed Golden Bonnie, still looked neglected. The engineers had all heard the small argument between Mike and Martin, and it unnerved them that he would just blindly use something that didn't belong to him with no clue as to where it came from or any and all problems t may have had. They sat it down in a corner and focused on the others for a while. But they made one mistake. It was just one brutal, tragic mistake.

Mike and Martin were outside the doors to Martin's horror ride. Martin was paying Mike for all he'd done so far. Mike was about to close the back doors to his truck when something caught his eye. Shafts of light shone through the right wall and on to the floor of the vehicle. Curious, Mike walked round to the side and screamed. Someone had vandalised his truck. Plain as day, the words: 'I'M STILL HERE!' were scratched into the metal. Whoever did it had to have been outside the truck, because if it had been done from the inside, it would have looked backwards from the outside. Suddenly, a dreadful scream rose from inside the doors. The two men raced inside to see one of the engineers sitting in a pool of blood, with the bodies of the others around him. Then with one swift movement, he plunged his screwdriver through his own throat.


End file.
